Francisco Villareal
Francisco is a sim that was created in the 'Breed out the Weird' challenge He was part of the Road to Fame series. Francisco is the ex-boyfriend to Summer and the widowed husband of Phoenix. He lives in Glimmerbrook with his daughter, Raven and his distant cousin, Nita. Known CC Hair here Skin here Description Fran has auburn hair and brown eyes but has blue in some pictures since he used to wear contacts for his modeling career that he quit before Road to Fame began. He has black tunnels in his ears and a gold nose ring. He also has tattoos. He is a very attractive, kind sim, as we can see when he got Phoenix a new computer to jump-start her career. His style is very casual. It has been shown that Fran struggled with stage fright since the start of the 'Road to Fame' series. Even though he was an actor he was hiding his true passion for music and the skill of playing the guitar. However, over the months, Fran's confidence increased over time and was finally confident enough to perform in front of a crowd when Phoenix booked him a gig. Fran is clearly a very romantic guy and most of the music he writes is romantic. He gets inspiration from moments in his life. This is seen when Fran plays a song to Phoenix on the spot after her new way of looking at things in a happier light. His romantic side was very much shown on Love Day when he surprised his girlfriend Phoenix with flowers, cards and petals all around the house. Clare Siobhan is obsessed with him Many people have made conspiracy theories about Fran. Most of the most popular theories are mainly about Fran's back-ground before introduced into the series. It is said that, Fran's parents were very famous, and Fran got tired of being in their shadows. As a result, Fran picked up a talent of playing the guitar, and singing. It is also predicted that Fran is only a few months younger than his girlfriend, Phoenix. As a child, Fran was home-schooled, as that caused him to not be open to people. Fran seems to love being a father as shown when he spent time reading his daughter Raven and liked looking after a lot as a baby and a toddler. He is famous, but not like his friend Summer. She is much more famous. Adulthood Francisco was first introduced into the series in the first episode of 'Road to Fame'. He was a notable newcomer that lived in the Del Sol Valley Starter. He had already moved in when Phoenix moved into the house. The following day, Summer moved in and she asked him for help with her audition. Francisco went to his gig, despite having drunk a lot with Summer and Phoenix the night before, he still managed to get gold on the gig. Francisco asked Summer to be his girlfriend and she said yes after they had their first kiss together. Soon after that, they were having their very first woohoo. As time went on, Francisco's fame decreased, which unfortunately meant he wouldn't get as many gigs, which made him become unknown again. However, Phoenix helped him out with letting him borrow her drone and live-stream him playing the guitar, which resulted in him becoming a one-star celebrity again. Over time, Francisco seemed to struggle with the acting career and had thoughts about possibly changing career paths. However, he was still going to his auditions. Summer ended up breaking up with Francisco and just wanted to be friends so she could focus on her career. Surprisingly, both Francisco and Summer took this well. Fran's confidence increased after he performed in front of Phoenix and he was seen to have been enjoying Phoenix's music. However, things went downhill when he found out with Summer that Phoenix had died from a cardiac explosion (heart attack) and was seen struggling the most with her death. Fran was also the one who called forth her ghost and spent more time with her ghost. Francisco was the most excited when he realised Phoenix had come back to life and wrote a song specifically about her and that situation. Phoenix decided that Fran should prove how good he was at playing the guitar and booked him a gig, which boosted his confidence and people really enjoyed it. It made Fran more confident and happy about playing that he thanked Phoenix when they went roller skating together after. Even though it wasn't originally meant to, the evening ended up being very romantic where Francisco and Phoenix had their first kiss together and he serenaded her with a new song he was making up on the spot. In the following episode, as it was Love Day, Francisco decided to take Phoenix out for drinks where he asked her to be his girlfriend and they became an official couple. Fran planned decorations around the house for Phoenix, where there were petals and cards. They also slept together for the first time. After whoohooing a couple of times with Phoenix, it was revealed that she was pregnant with Fran's child in the 12th episode of Road to Fame and Fran was super excited he was going to be a father. However, they announced it on national TV, thought to have stolen Summer's thunder as she was the main star of the show. Fran and Phoenix's daughter Raven was born off-screen and Fran was shown to love his daughter very much and enjoyed reading to her. Aside from fathering, Fran went off to record a song in the studio and later got the chance to preform a concert. Fran and Phoenix took their daughter Raven to visit Willow, Yona and their kids Koda and Nita, which allowed the kids to have a play date at the farm and Fran was seen speaking with Yona and two seemed to get along, despite both families were living completely different lives. In the 14th episode of Road to Fame, Fran and Phoenix attended a pool party, which was hosted by his ex Bella O'Reilly, which meant their daughter Raven was babysat by Summer. A couple of days later, Fran and Phoenix went to the city to visit the Romance Festival, which meant Summer babysat Raven again. Fran decided the festival was the perfect place and proposed to Phoenix. Phoenix said yes and she and Fran got married there. Fran was also seen spending lots of time with Raven outside, especially on the slide. Fran and his family attended Willow and Yona's wedding and the Villarreal's all went out for lunch, including Seth and Sammy, where it was revealed that Fran had taken Phoenix's last name in the 17th episode. Fran also preformed his first ever concert in that episode as well, which lots of people seemed to like. Fran witnessed Phoenix's death at the beginning of Realm of Magic. He and Raven moved away from Del Sol Valley to Glimmerbrook, where Fran could be away from the spotlight and focus on writing music and remembering his late wife. However, in episode 2 of Realm of Magic, Fran was found by paparazzi, who tried to get answers from Fran on why he left (even they knew) and wanted him to do interviews for money, but Fran turned them down, saying he wasn't interested in the fame life anymore now that Phoenix has died. Fran wanted time away from the spotlight to deal mentally with everything that has happened and grief in peace, away from Hollywood. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Fran aged up sometime before episode 5 of Realm of Magic and lost his celebrity level. However, he didn't really care that much as he moved to Grimmerbrook to get away from the memories with Phoenix. Trivia *He was part of the Road To Fame series, along with Summer Callery-Aiken and Phoenix Villareal. **He's now part of the Realm Of Magic series. It started when his wife, Phoenix died. *He is a notable newcomer and was an actor. He is now an artist. *He is talented at playing the guitar and singing. *Fran feels uncomfortable singing in front of large crowds, unlike when he plays the guitar. *He has maxed out both guitar and singing skills. *He is the second sim to have maxed out a musical instrument in a series, after Roxy Jett. *His nickname is Fran. *Francisco is Spanish and British. *If you watched the live stream, Clare said that in this series there would be a gay guy in the house with Summer and Phoenix, but he dated Summer and is now married to Phoenix. *He is most likely part Spanish as his name origin is Spanish. *When Clare created Francisco, she said he was her favourite guy she has ever created. *Despite him formerly being an actor, he appears to have stage fright. *He, at one point, became unknown as his status went down, but managed to regain his fame from live streaming himself playing the guitar. *Francisco was created in the first Breed Out the Weird challenge. *He performed his first ever gig in the 10th episode of Road to Fame. *He seemed to have gotten over his stage fright. *Clare said that Francisco was basically created for Phoenix and they were always meant to end up together. *Clare said at the end of the tenth episode of Road to Fame that Francisco and Phoenix got together, even though we didn't see Fran actually ask Phoenix to be his girlfriend or the other way around. **However, they became an official couple in the eleventh episode. *He is a very romantic type of guy. *He is shy. *Fran is the first guy in the series to date two girls in the same household and both girls that are best friends. *Fran proposed to Phoenix at the romance festival in the city, just like when Ali proposed to Clare near the start of the Dream House series. Both couples also got married at the festival right after getting engaged. *Fran and Fran's wife, Phoenix, have a red head daughter named Raven. *Fran is regarded as a rather dull sim by a good portion of the members of the fandom, which is likely due to his coupling with Phoenix, who people also dislike/are bored by. *Fran is the first male sim to change their name when married, rather than the female taking the husband's name. *He preformed his first ever concert in the 17th episode of Road to Fame. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Male Category:Challenges Category:Challenge Sims Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Spouses Category:Ginger Category:Brown eyes Category:Parent Category:Glimmerbrook Category:Villareal Category:Elders Category:Dad Category:Widower Category:Realm of Magic series